Incompatible ?
by 2lovers-twiliight-fic
Summary: Q'importait son sang pur, son arrogance, je ne l'en aimerais pas moins...  Le fixant dans le blanc des yeux, je faisais tout pour ne pas laisser les larmes s'écouler  sur mon visage.  C'était fini...
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION**

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

J'aurais tant souhaité hérité des boucles blondes et soyeuse de ma mère.  
De sa bouche en bouton de rose, et son minoi droit et proportionelle.  
Renée tel était son nom, était morte durant ma naissance des plus musclé, ravageant de ce faite le coeure vampirique de mon père.

Vampirique? Oui, vampirique. Car Charlie en était un .

Moi, je n'étais qu'une moitié, une hybride. Une malediction, qui avait par ma naissance semait la discorde et le desespoire sur la famille.

Pour tout dire, la famille était un bien grand mot pour nous designer mon père et moi.

Je regardais une dernière fois mon teint cadavérique, mes cheveux bruns/ roux brillant dans la glace, et entrepris de me préparer pour mon long voyage.

Cette année, j'entamais pour la première fois la grande école de sorcellerie Poudlard.  
Ayant grandi de façon plutôt accéléré, je n'avais pus bénéficier des cours au préalable.  
Bien évidement, étant donné que je débutait directement en 7ème année, j'avais déjà rattrapait tout les cours qu'il fallait et tout...

Maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à...m'intégrer ?  
Dire que je n'avais pas peur serait mentir.  
Enfaite, j'étais même terrifier.

Je n'avais jamais eu le privilège de côtoyer d'autre personne de mon age. Comment aurait-il pus en être autrement ? Je prenais 1 ans en 2 mois. Fichu condition de demi vampire...

_Dépêche toi, me crie Charlie du rez-de-chaussée.

_ C'est ça j'arrive !

J'enfile un chandail blanc dont je retrousse les manches, et un jeans artistiquement délavé.  
J'attrape ma valise et ma baguette magique...

Bizard comme affaire de cours, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ce trouve que je n'était pas vraiment juste une demi vampire.  
Ma mère était une sorcière. Une sorcière extrêmement doué, qui m'ayant relégué ses pouvoirs magique, raison pour laquelle je suis forcé à partir pour Poudlard, l'unique école de sorcellerie de tout le Royaume Unis.

_BELLA ! ON EST EN RETARD !

_ Oui j'arrive !

Ou est donc mon far à paupière, et mon porte monnaie ?

_ISABELLA SWAN !

Argh...Il est très en colère, il n'aurait jamais utilisé mon nom complet sinon.  
Je jette un dernier regard à ce qui fut ma chambre toute ma vie et me rendis à vitesse vampirique ( pour tout dire plutôt rapidement) rejoindre Charlie dans sa voiture.

_ C'est presque bon, je n'ai pas trouvé mon porte monnaie.

Il avait déjà démarré.

_Je te prêterai de l'argent. Me répond-il blasé.

Puis nous fonce sans un mot jusqu'à la gare.

C'est toujours ça avec Charlie, personne ne parle, les problèmes se règlent rapidement...  
Ce ne sont pas des blancs gênant, loin de là ! Plutôt un silence apaisant.

Il est vrai que je ne suis pas très bavarde non plus...

_On y est, déclare mon père.

Je ne répondis pas. Pour quoi dire ? Soupire... Même le jours de mon départ il m'étais impossible d'engager la conversation.

J'esquive un mouvement pour quitter la voiture ...

_ Attends... M'interpela t-il

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il joue les sentimentales lorsque j'étais en retard ?

_ Je ne t'ai pas donné d'argent !

_ ah, d'accord... J'étais légèrement déçus. A quoi m'étais-je attendus, qu'il me dise je t'aime? Qu'il me serre dans ses bras?

Il me donne ...le contenu de son porte monnaie? Et me fait signe de sortir de son Aston Martin.

La voute supérieure de la gare était entièrement fais en verre. On pouvait, à travers, qu'au dehors le temps était des plus mauvais.  
Étais-ce un signe ? Une façon de me prouver que mon année ne serait faite que de malheur ?

Me perdant dans la contemplation alentour, je ne remarquait l'heure tardive grâce à l'horloge accroché sur un mur face à moi. (très belle horloge cela dit)

Maintenant j'étais vraiment mal... Il me restais moins d'une minute !

Je fonce, plus vite que la normale le permet, me récoltant les regards choqués des passant.

9 3/4 ... 9 3/4 ... Quel était le crétin ayant inventé cette voie ?

Je me retrouvais à la voie 9 puis la...10 ? Entre les deux il y avait...un mur ?  
Eh bien ! Une chose était sur, ces sorciers n'avait aucun sens du mot DE-TAIL !

Je m'appuyais contre ce mur afin de réfléchir ... Et tomba de l'autre coté. De quoi avais-je l'air ? (.)  
D'une parfaite idiote ! Je me relevais précipitamment et observais les alentours...  
Voici donc la fameuse voie 9 3/4 ...

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 1**

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

En tout premier lieu je vis une locomotive rouge le long du quai, où se pressaient les derniers retardataires.  
Au-dessus de ma tête, une pancarte signalait :

_« Poudlards express- 11h00 »_

J'avais donc réussi à trouver mon train.  
De la fumée se répandait au-dessus de la foule, des chats de toutes les couleurs se glissaient çà et là entre les jambes des sorciers encore présent sur la gare.

Le train émis un signal sonore prévenant son départ imminent. J'avançais vers celui-ci trainant ma valise dernière moi.  
J'aurais pu la porter aisément, mais il était inutile de se faire remarquer.

A peine eu-je pénétrer l'intérieur du train, qu'il s'ébranla.  
J'aperçus brièvement une fillette courir le long du quai afin de suivre le wagon où devait se situer un membre de sa famille.

Le train prit de la vitesse puis effectua un virage. Je décidais alors d'amorcer ma recherche d'un wagon libre.  
Les premiers étaient pleins à craquer.  
Remplis d'élèves de tous âges et de leurs amis. Des amis...il fallait sérieusement que je songe à m'en faire ! Je passai devant nombreux wagon seulement à moitié plein, mais je ne mis arrêta pas, trop peu sociable pour m'y intégrer avec aise.

Cela faisait bien dix minute que j'œuvrais sans relâche afin de trouver ce fameux wagon vide. Je commençais sérieusement à penser passer le trajet dans le couloir quand une personne me héla de derrière.

**_ Hé ! Toi ! La fille perdue !  
**  
Il était grand, peu être 1m80, son visage toujours marqué des rondeurs infantiles, était pourvu d'une fossette au menton.  
Ses cheveux, châtains claires, étaient artistiquement montés en pointes, éparpillés et soulignés de gel.  
Il n'avait pas encore revêtu sa robe de sorcier, il portait simplement un jeans bleu clair et un tee-shirt noir aux motifs colorés.

**_ Mike Newtown,** me dit-il une main tendu vers moi, **tu es passé plusieurs fois devant mon wagon.  
**  
Je la lui serrai, ne trouvant pas grand-chose à dire.

**_ Tu semble chercher quelqu'un...**

**_ Non,** le coupai-je de ma voix claironnante**, je suis nouvelle.**

**_ Aah ! Tu dois être Isabella Swan, n'est ce pas ?**

**_ Bella,** le corrigeai-je machinalement, **Y a-t-il une raison particulière au faite que tu connaisses mon nom ?  
**  
Il afficha un sourire radieux, puis tapotât l'épingle accroché à son buste.

**_ Je suis préfet, de Serdeigle. Je suis au courant d'à peu près tout ce qui s'est déroulé, ce qui se déroule, et ce qui se déroulera à Poudlards. Mais je suppose que tu ne compte pas faire la discussion dans le couloir ? Allons à mon wagon !  
**  
Je le suivis en silence, le laissant bavasser un long moment sur un livre intituler, « L'histoire de Poudlards » se situant surement dans ma valise. Certains propos qu'il eu employé me laissais perplexe. Serdeigle? Préfet? La bonne nouvelle semble être que je ne finirai pas mon trajet dans un couloir, la mauvaise? Que je semblais connaître peu de chose du lieu ou je comptais me rendre. Et qu'il ne me rester juste le temps d'un trajet en train pour me renseigné.

Cette année risque d'être forte en apprentissage...

Nous arrivâmes, Mike fit glisser la porte du compartiment... PLEIN A CRAQUER !

Ils étaient neuf, serraient les uns aux autres sur les deux banquettes.  
_Bientôt onze_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de calculer. Soit six garçons et avec moi cinq filles. Nous ne pourrions pas tenir dans ce simple wagonnet. A ma vue, l'une des filles présentes se refrogna et lança à Mike :

**« On était pas assez comme ça ? »****  
**  
Aï ! Elle ne semblait pas m'apprécier.  
Mike ne fit cure de son intervention, sortit sa baguette et...2 seconds plus tard, un canapé beaucoup plus confortable fit son apparition contre la baie vitrée.  
Il m'invitât à le rejoindre, et nous nous installâmes sur celui-ci.

Durant toute la manœuvre, le regard des personnes présentes ne nous avait pas lâchés. Mais ce ne fut qu'une fois assis que Mike dénia ouvrir la bouche. Il se tourna ver moi et me demanda :

**« Tu veux te présenter seul ? »**

Je lui fis par de mon visage de torturé, et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage.  
Attendez c'était lui qui m'avait fourrait la, c'était à lui de m'en sortir.

**« Elle,** dit-il en désignant une des filles de la banquette de droite du pouce, **c'est Jessica. »****  
**  
Grande, brunes foncés. Des yeux verts très soulignaient, forment un contraste assez impressionnant, sur son teint bronzé.  
Mais ma vue vampirique me permettait d'aller plus loin.  
Elle n'était pas... jolie.  
Ces yeux, pas vraiment symétrique étaient beaucoup trop proche de son nez légèrement relevé.  
Mais son corps, rattrapait le reste. Inutile de vous le décrire.  
Il ressemblait à peu près à celui d'une joueuse de Volley Ball californienne, ou d'une Cheerleader Hollywoodienne.

**« A sa droite, c'est Eric,** continua Mike. »

Il ressemblait à un joueur d'échec professionnel.  
Ses lunettes aux formes carrés et ses yeux bleus brillants lui donnent un air stratégique.  
Il avait pourtant la peau bien pâle.  
Pas autant que moi cependant.  
Son corps était plutôt maigrichon et ses cheveux, affreusement mal coiffé !  
Ils étaient tellement recouverts de gel, qu'une masse gluante épaisse comme mon auriculaire y persistait. Dotaient d'une raie sur le cotés, ceux-ci étaient peignaient droits...lui donnant un petit air de fils à papa.  
Et pour couronné le tout, son visage était toujours parsemé de ces petits boutons rouges que les humains nommaient acnés.

Il me fit un petit sourire timide de bienvenu que je lui rendis avec les intérêts.

**« Encore à droite, Lauren. »**

C'était celle qui avait parlé tout à l'heure.  
Elle me fit part de son regard hautain, puis parcourut mon corps de la tête aux pieds, avant de s'arrêter une fraction de second sur mon visage. Son inventaire terminé, elle replongea dans son magasine intitulé : « Sorcière, mode et fashion victim » Trouvant surement ma personne trop peu intéressante à son gout. Nous ne risquions pas de nous entendre. Cependant, je vais tout de même tenter de vous en faire une description sans y intégré ma véhémence.

Blonde, vénitienne, des yeux gris à vous glacer le sang. Quelques taches de rousseurs sur une peau impeccablement bronzé. Vêtu d'un simple top bleu, sa jupe noir était beaucoup trop courte à mon gout et ses talons aiguilles, beaucoup trop haute.

**« Toujours à droite, Tyler. Mais il préfère le " beau " métisse. »**  
Me chuchote Mike à l'oreille quelque peu amusé.

Je scrutais ce dernier. Métisse en effet mais...beau ?  
Il m'envoya un sourire dit charmeur, mais ne parvint qu'à ce rendre ridicule, à cause de ses yeux louchant.  
Il était très musclé et je pense qu'il pourrait être potable si, bien sur, quelqu'un se chargeait de placer un sachet plastique sur sa tête, afin de cacher son nez proéminent.

**« Sur la banquette de gauche, tout d'abord il y a Angela... »**

Elle semblait timide mais gentille.  
Ses cheveux étaient liés d'une unique et longue natte brune, tirant sur le roux.  
Des yeux d'un marron profonds, des dents droites et très blanche affichés par un sourire contrit.  
Sa peau avait une couleur pêche très jolie.

**« Puis Ben,** dit-il en désignant celui-ci du menton. »

Très petit de taille, plus que moi d'ailleurs.  
1 m 60 tout au plus. Des cheveux châtains clair, un petit nez et des lèvres pleines. Il m'envoya également un sourire de bien venue.

**« Cédric, **continua Mike toujours de droite à gauche.

Il était...très beau. Des cheveux châtains, un corps d'athlète.  
Surement joueur de « quiditch »

(Ndla : pour les non connaisseur de Harry Potter, le quiditch est un sport pratiqué couramment chez les sorciers. Il se joue sur des balais magiques avec des poursuiveurs qui lancent le souaffle (balle) à travers les trois cercles d'or pour marquer des buts. Les batteurs doivent envoyer les cognards sur les adversaires afin de les déstabiliser. Et l'attrapeur, doit attraper le vif d'or pour faire remporter son équipe. Bref...)  
Un visage mature lui procurant un air très intelligent.

**« Alice, encore et toujours à droite. »**

C'était un être assez chétif et très très petit.  
Dotée de mèches rebelles noires, éparpillés en tous sens, celle-ci était de loin la plus actif du compartiment. J'avais remarqué que depuis notre entrée, elle n'avait cessé de gigoter.  
Se passant la main dans les cheveux, croisant les jambes puis les chevilles, pliant et dépliant les articulations de ses doigts, et j'en passe.  
A l'entente de son nom, son visage s'illumina, elle me fit un sourire radieux. Nous allions nous entendre.

**« Et enfin, Jasper. »****  
**  
Très pâle, des yeux bleus-verts, assez beau.  
Re-corps d'athlète, décidément, je n'étais pas tombé dans un trou à rats. Il me fit toujours et encore un sourire de bien venue.

J'hochai la tête, ma mémoire de mi-vampire, je le savais pertinemment, me permettrai de retenir ces noms là.

**« Alors, Jessica, Eric, Laurence, et Tyler sont à Poufsouffle. Angela et Ben à Gryfondor. Et enfin, Cédric, Alice, Jasper et moi sommes à Serdeigle... »****  
**  
Voilà, il se remettait à sortir du charabia...

**« Tu pourrais peut-être nous la présenter,** le réprimande Alice.

**_ Ah oui ! C'est la nouvelle !** Leurs apprends Mike.

**_ ISABELLA SWANN !** S'écrie notre petit lutin. »

Bon apparemment j'étais beaucoup plus populaire, que je le croyais. Mais je ne pus, décemment pas, ne pas grimacer à l'entente de mon nom complet.

**« Bella** la corrigeai-je, **excusez moi mais je n'ai pas très bien compris certains propos qu'eu employé Mike. Comme par exemple Serdeigle, Poufsouffle et gry...**

Je fus coupé par le rire cristalline de Laurence. Celle là m'échauffait vraiment.

_ **Tu plaisante,** s'exclamât-elle

**_ Non, pas du tout,** répliquai-je piqué aux vifs. »

Tous les autres me fixait incrédules, mais Mike reprit contenance en premier.

**« Que sais-tu exactement de Poudlards** ? Me questionna t-il.

**_ Que c'est une école pour les apprentis sorcier, un château plus précisément, qu'elle possède une équipe de quiditch, que son directeur est le célèbre Dumbledore et... Que l'on y apprend la sorcellerie ?****  
**  
**_ Sans blague**, ironisa Laurence

**_ Fiche lui la paix** ! S'exclama Alice

Que je pensais à remercier plus tard.

**_ Bon**, fit Mike, **il me semble que l'on a beaucoup de chose à t'apprendre.** »

Tout le monde retourna à ses occupations car, me semblait-il, ils devaient connaître par cœur, toute les coutumes aux quels j'allais m'initier prochainement. Au dehors, le ciel rougeoyer, signe précaire de l'approche du crépuscule... Et de notre arrivé à Poudlard !

**« Le châteaux de Poudlards se situe sur une île situé prés de la côte du Middlesbrough. Elle est pour ainsi dire incartable afin de la préservé de la connaissance des Moldu... »**

Moldu... dieux merci je connaissais ce mot ! Certaine chose se fluidifier dans mon esprit...incartable, je comprenais donc pourquoi je n'avais jamais ouï dire de cette île...

**« Je ne connais à peu près tout les recoins de ce châteaux, si tu veux, je pourrait y être ton guide ? »**

J'hochai la tête mais lui demanda de continuer néanmoins, même si cela me soulager d'avoir un allier contre toutes ces tours, couloirs et donjons, qui, connaissant mon sens de l'orientation, voulaient décemment ma perte.

**« Une fois arriver, normalement en première année mais pour toi sa seras en septième, tout les nouveaux sont diviser en quatre groupes, rejoignant chacun leurs maisons... »**

_Leurs maisons ?_

**« Les maisons sont les groupes formé par les quatre fondateurs de Poudlards.****  
****Les personnes de la même maison partage la même tables de la grande salle durant les repas, Les mêmes cours, les mêmes dortoirs, en séparant les filles et les garçons. Toute bonne attitude fera gagner des points à sa maison, et toute mauvaises en fera perdre... »**

Il avait l'air d'un fayot à parler comme ça ! Je comprenais mieux l'insigne de préfet accroché à son torse.

**« Il y a des fantôme...et de pas mal de truc que le directeurs te raconteras !****  
****Euh... Voilà c'est l'essentiel.**

**_ Voudrais tu me parler des maisons plus en détail ?**

**_ Euh...oui...Elles se nomment : Poufsouffle, Serdeigle, Gryfondor, et Serpentar.**

**_ Quelles sont les caractéristiques afin d'y accéder ?**

**_ Pour Gryfondor il faut être assez...courageux, pour Serdeigle... sage et réfléchis, pour Serpentar... malin, sournois, et pas vraiment sympa !****  
****Et enfin pour Poufsouffle... loyal, et avoir de la patience. »**

Je fixais Laurence incrédule... Loyale ? Patiente ? Mike qui avait suivit mon regard pouffa puis me murmura :

**« Il se peut que le chapeaux se trompe de temps en temps ! Non sérieusement, elle était sympa avant... Que le mec pour qui elle en pinçait repousse ses avances publiquement ! »**

Il fut secoué d'un fou rire silencieux auquel je me joignis. Mais ma curiosité me rattrapa

**.****  
****« Qui était-ce ?** Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander

**_ Un certain Edward Cullen, que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement, Et, qui est à nos jours la coqueluche féminine de Poudlards !**

**_ Pourquoi ne l'apprécie tu pas ?**

**_ Disons que, sans parler du faite que ce soit un abruti fini, avec des manies de sang pur...**

Des manies de sang pur...des manies de sang pur, j'avais beau tourné et retourné 100 fois dans ma tête cette expression, je n'y trouvai aucun sens. Je le laissais, toutefois, continuer son discoure fougueux.

**_... que les autres maisons ont toujours étaient en guerre avec les Serpentar, maison dont il fait partie, qu'il a passé ces six dernière années à m'insulter de saint ni touche, intello, fayot et tout un tat de truc trop sympa... Ah oui, et aussi le faite que ce soit l'un des préfets de Serpentar, et qu'il brutalise les nouveaux !**

Je déglutis bruyamment, si Mike sourit, il n'éclata pas de rire. Quelle force d'âme !

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, on est la pour te protéger !**

Je l'en remerciai puis posa certaine question qui me démanger depuis le début de sa véhémence.

_ **Alors, qu'est-ce que le sang pur et comment fait on pour devenir préfet ?**

**_Pour devenir préfet, il suffit de bien représenter les caractéristiques de sa maison et d'y faire gagner des points. Et les sangs pur son les personnes qui descende d'une ligné de sorcier, non perturbé par des Moldus.**

**_ Aah...les autres ils sont quoi? Enfaite c'est si important que ça ?**

**_ Non ! Pas le moindre du monde ! La preuve, il se considère comme des sangs purs, mais personne ne peut vraiment différencier sont sang des autres ! C'est juste une expression comme ils en utilisent pour insulté les autres sorciers qui ne le sont pas...**

**_ Ok, alors toi t'es quoi ?**

**_ Un sang de bourbe... Mais à force on y survit ! Ne t'inquiète pas y a pire, y'a ceux qu'ils traitent d'hybride !**

Je pensais alors, que je ne devrais jamais parlé de mes origines en public.

_ **Pourquoi Sang de bourbe ?** Jouai-je l'indifférente

**_ Mes deux parents sont des Moldus !**

**_ Hein... ok.**

**_ Peut-être est-ce une question indiscrète mais... pourquoi rentre tu à Poudlards si tard, Est-ce que tu connais déjà le programme... parce que sinon t'es mal. Comment vas-tu faire pour rattraper ?**

**_ Une question ?** Soulignai-je

Il rougit face à son élan de curiosité, mais ne voulant pas qu'un malaise s'installe entre nous je repris la parole assez vite, brisant mes promesses de silence sur mes origines.

**_ Alors mon père est un vampire, ma mère une sorcière...**

Je le laissais réagir face à cet aveu, mais son visage resta impassible. Il devait vraiment être indifférent à ces histoires de sang ! En revanche Laurence et Jessica poussèrent un petit cri aigu. Je les avais oublié celles là.

**_...Les demi Vampire, grandisse en mode accélérer. Et au bout de six années le processus ralenti... Et oui je suis votre cadet de plus de onze ans ! Durant tout ce temps j'ai pris des cours particuliers changeant de prof tout les mois, donc je sais ce que vous savez en intégralité !**

**_ Tu vas me faire croire que ce que l'on à mis 17 ans à apprendre, tu l'as appris en six ans ?**

**_ Aah... oui je ne dors pas !**

**_ Jamais ?**

**_ Jamais !**

**_ Woaw !**

**_ Bon je suis désolé d'interrompre votre discussion passionnante mais, le train va arriver dans 5 minute, il serait temps qu'on revête notre robe de sorcier. Les garçons, Dehors ! »** Nous interrompit Jessica.

Mike me regarda amusé avant de sortir du compartiment accompagné de Tyler, Eric, Ben, Jasper et Cédric. Nous nous habillâmes en silence puis laissèrent place aux garçons. Cinq minutes plus tard, comme prévu, nous arrivâmes à destinations. Mike insista pour descendre mes baguages, je le laissais faire.  
Nous montâmes dans des calèches par groupe de cinq. Je me retrouvais avec Mike bien sur, Alice, Angéla, Ben, et Jasper.  
Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'angoissé. Si ce maudit chapeaux m'envoyer à Serpentar ? De plus je me doutais bien que même si Mike n'y faisait pas attention, d'autre se servirait de mes origines contre moi. Je remuais des pensées funestes, ne faisant pas attention à la discussion sur un nouveau « Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal », Quand je l'aperçus enfin depuis la fenêtre de la calèche.

Le château : _Poudlards !_

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 2**

*******/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***  


De l'autre cotés du lac (NDLA : Les calèches roulées sur l'eau, je l'ai mentionné ?), perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être émerveillé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

Malheureusement, une fraction de seconde plus tard, je replongeais dans ma morosité, mes yeux fixant involontairement un chat tigré traversant la cour en cet instant.

**« Tu appréhende ? »**

Je me retournais vivement afin de mieux cernait le visage de mon interpellatrice...

**« Non, pas vraiment**, mentis-je, **qu'as-tu ressentis la première fois que tu contais pénétrer les lieux ? »**

Je voulais mon ton blasé, mais les tremolos de ma voix trahir mon état d'esprit : J'étais terrifié ! Alice du le ressentir. Elle m'envoya un regard rassurant et continua néanmoins.

**« De l'excitation et...de la joie ! »**

Bien sur, ou avais-je la tête, c'était son état d'esprit habituelle...

**« ... Je n'avais pas de préférence cotés maisons... je suis née Moldu ! »****  
**Poursuivit-elle.

Elle me fixa un long moment afin de savoir si cela m'importer ou pas.

**« J'ai tout de suite était accepter à Serdeigle ! Et puis, j'ai fais la connaissance de Jessica Angela et Laurence. Depuis nous sommes inséparables... Fin nous étions...**

**_ Mike m'a raconté** la coupais-je ; **ça avait plus l'air de le faire rire qu'autre chose. »**

Elle lui envoya un regard noir, à en faire frémir des plus courageux. J'eus la nette impression que les yeux de Mike et Jasper ne nous avais pas lâchées depuis longtemps. Je mis cette idée de cotés la jugeant fausse, sachant pertinemment que je n'avais jamais étais égocentrique.

**« Ce crétin !** s'exclama Alice. **Ca lui à fais plus plaisir qu'autre chose...Il déteste Edward !**

**_ Et toi ? Tu l'apprécie ?** Demandais-je »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieurs, soudain très excitée face à l'ampleur de la chose qu'elle contait me révélait.

**_ Caractère ou physique,** me demandât-elle

Je réfléchis une fraction de second puis lanças :

**_ Caractère !**

**_ Non, pas vraiment. Il n'a jamais fais de remarque désobligeante à mon égard...pas comme à Mike. Il adore jouait les...séducteurs avec ses deux meilleurs amis...c'est comme un jeu pour eux. Emmet et Drago. Deux beaux gosses...Deux crétins !**

**_ Physique ?** Quémandais-je

**_ C'est l'adonis de l'établissement depuis maintenant 2 ans. ****Son visage, Oh my god! ****Et ses yeux, vaut mieux pas les croisés, c'est assez déroutant... crois moi une fois que tu as plongé tes yeux dans les siens, il obtient tous ce qu'il veut... »**

Elle grimaça, ce qui me portas à me demandais si elle tenait sa d'une expérience personnelle. Elle avait l'air d'une gamine de 13 ans, s'extasiant sur une idole quelconque. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que je serais déçue... J'ai croisé pas mal de vampire, pendant mon enfance, la beauté je savais ce que c'était...

**« J'attendrais voir le visage de...l'adonis,** ironisais-je

Elle du percevoir mon scepticisme, hochant les épaules, elle commença à s'éloigné vers sa banquette et lança :

**« On va bientôt arrivé, prépare toi à descendre tes baguages. »**

Mike déjà encombrer des siens se précipitât sur ceux-ci, mais cette fois, je déclinais la proposition d'un geste las.

Je saisis mes baguages à une main sous le regard ahuri de Mike qui avait peiné à les porter jusqu'à la calèche.  
Une fois devant le château, les professeurs nous demandèrent de nous séparer par âges et maisons. Je restais sur place. Un professeur, surement McGonnagle d'après la description de Mike, vint me voir afin de connaître le motif de mon immobilité.

**« Je suis la nouvelle,** annonçais-je, **on ne m'a pas encore répartit...**

**_ Je vois**, me coupât-elle sèchement, **vous irez dans le rang des premières années !** »

_Beurk._.. Je me trouvais au milieu des non-pubère. Nous fûmes les derniers à pénétrer les lieux. Durant notre trajet jusqu'à la chaise portant le Choipeaux, je croisai le regard d'Alice, qui se voulait rassurante.

Les premières années furent citées 1 à 1 par ordre alphabétique. La boule de stresse contenue dans mon estomac grossissais au fur et à mesure que la fin de la liste approcher... Quand McGonnagle prononças :

**« Hortense Wizibili»**

Elle menaça de m'étouffais... puis ce fut mon tour...

**« Isabella Marie Swan »**

Je grimaçais, ça commençait mal : Mon nom complet !

Je me glissais sur la chaise avec le plus de souplesse possible. L'assistance me fixais incrédule, se demandant surement si j'étais une première année.  
McGonnagle me coiffât du choipeaux. Une fois sur ma tête, je l'entendis marmonner.

**« Je vois, je vois... une grande force d'âme... Une volonté de faire ses preuves. Et...oh ! De grand pouvoir caché qui ne tarderont pas à se manifesté... »**

_Qu'est ce qu'il racontait celui-là !_

**« Tu semble dotait d'une grande intelligence et tu as peur de ne pas t'intégrer ? Je sens aussi une grande timidité... qui ne t'arderas pas à s'évanouir. »**

Je croyais que se chapeau lisait dans ma tête, pas qu'il _prédisait _l'avenir !

**« Dans ce cas je ne vois que... SERDAIGLE ! »**

Quoi...quoi ? Pourquoi applaudissaient-ils tous ? C'était tout ? Pas de combats avec des monstres, métamorphose, préparation ou autre... j'étais donc à Serdeigle pour de vrai! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Je fonçais à la table de Alice qui m'avait fais une place à ses cotés.

**« Tu t'en es rendu conte... il n'y avait pas lieu de stresser... »** Me murmurât-elle amusée.

Le directeur se leva et le silence regagna la salle.

**« Je demande votre attention instant... »**

_Quel crétin il l'avait déjà..._

**« Je voudrais vous rappelais que la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves, et le village du près au lard à ceux et celles n'ayant pas encore atteint leurs 3ème années. Les sélections pour les équipes de quiditch auront lieu d'ici une semaine, et en fin, cette année, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève... »**

_Oh mon Dieu! Pourquoi ?_

**« Mlle Isabella Marie Swan ! Celle-ci passera directement en 7ème années. Sur ceux bonne appétit. »**

J'hallucinais ! La table vide il y a un instant, débordait à présent de victuaille de tout genre! Je remplis mon assiette de lasagne au saumon, puis sentant un regard me bruler la nuque, je levais les yeux, et croisés deux magnifiques yeux verts émeraude.

Je ne pouvais briser le contact, la personne possédant ses yeux ne pouvait être réelle. Si ? Reprenant mes esprits mon regard balaya son visage puis son torse, le reste étant soigneusement caché par la table. Son visage pâle, parfaitement découpé, avait perdu depuis longtemps ses rondeurs infantiles, de plus...il était doté d'une fossette au menton ...Ses lèvres à la fois fines et pleines.

Je replongeais mon regard dans le siens, malgré les conseils d'Alice. Il fit de même... nous restâmes une dizaine de minutes à nous fixé, quand Alice vint tout casser…

**_ Edward te matte,** Me dit-elle un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je me construis un visage parfaitement étonné. Puis m'intéressas de plus prés à leurs conversations...Forçant mes yeux à ne pas dériver sur son torse finement musclé. Je ne voulais pas me laissais prendre au piège... pour Alice ce n'était qu'un jeu... eh bien... qu'il aye se trouvait un autre jouet !

Stupides Sirènes ! Il était à présent huit heurs moins deux minutes, et je ne m'étais toujours pas changé.

Hier soir, profitant du faite que toutes mes camarades reposaient dans les bras de Morphée ;  
Et étant, à cause de ma nature, incapable de m'endormir...je m'étais échappé par la fenêtre afin de regagné le parc. Grossière erreur. Envouté par le chant nocturne des sirènes provenant du lac, (voir Harry Potter 4) il me fallut attendre l'aube... qu'elles arrêtent de chanté. Je me trouvais alors au fond du lac. Dieu merci... je ne nécessitais de respirait que tout les deux jours. Même si je le faisais par habitude.

Celles-ci avaient toujours été les alliés des vampires durant les guerres historique auxquels nous avions du participer... Du coup...voulant faire bonne figue... je m'étais mis dans la tête de leurs faires un petit coucou.

Imbécile comme je suis, j'avais hormis le faite que les vampires, humains ou encore demi-vampires ne pouvaient pas parler sous l'eau.  
Ce ne fut que devant eux, voulant manifester ma présence, je n'avais vu que des bulles sortir de ma bouche. Les sirènes heureuses qu'un vampire vienne les voire me forcèrent presque à resté toute la journée.

Du coup ma politesse me força à rester "papoté" deux heures avec eux...et je dus profités du faite qu'elles étaient en train de cueillir des algues, que malgré toutes ma non-volonté, elles m'auraient forcé à ingurgité... pour m'enfuir (à vitesse vampirique bien sur). Cela faisait 5 minutes que j'avais quitté le lac.

Huit heure cinq... je renonçais définitivement à me changer, préférant m'activais dans les dortoirs pour trouver mes affaires de la matinée.  
Je descends (toujours à vitesse vampirique). Huit heure et quart... là, je panique.  
Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il fallait que je sois en retard au cours du professeur Rogue.

Celui-ci, selon la description d'Alice ne devait pas être très sympa, et un simple retard de deux minutes valait deux heures de colles alors un quart d'heure... Je frissonné à cette idée et décidé de la mettre dans un coin de ma tête avant d'arriver dans les cachots... s'y j'y arrivais un jour !

J'arpentais indéfiniment les couloirs, tous ressemblants les uns aux autres.  
Sans Mike je me trouvais incapable de trouvais mon chemin.

Détour d'un couloir, j'aperçois une silhouette... elle me semble familière. Je ne réfléchis pas à deux fois, et m'élance vers lui en le hélant.

Ce n'est que quand il se retourna que je marqué un stop. C'était Lui. Je me retournais vivement. Er m'apprêtais à partir quand il me héla à son tour.

**« Hé attends ! »**

Je marqué un temps de pose, hésitant entre prendre mes jambe à mon coup, ou me tourné vers cette adonis malgré mon apparence indécente.  
En effet, mes cheveux humides et emmêlés ne semblaient pas s'être fait peigné depuis une dizaine de jour... Mes vêtements étaient totalement trempés, et je sentais aussi bon que le calamar que j'avais croisé dans les profondeurs du lac.  
Mon état désespéré dut choisir pour moi...il était huit heure vingt.

J'affichais un sourire Colgate sur mon visage, et me retournais. Il me demanda :

**« Tu es Isabella ? La nouvelle ?** Me demanda t-il.

_Non sérieux tu crois…_

**_ Juste Bella... et toi tu es...?**

**_Edward. Edward Cullen. »**

Il m'envoya un regard hautain digne du Serpentar qu'il était.

**« Mais tu devrais le savoir...**

**_ Ah...Pour quelle raison ?** Attaquais-je »

Non mais qu'est ce que je fabriqué ? Je devrais peut-être être plus sympa, si je voulais qu'il m'aide à trouver ma classe.  
Il me regarda apeuré. Peut être n'était t-il pas habitué à ce genre de réponses ?

**« Tout le monde me connaît ! »**

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et me demanda :

**« Tu connais au moins mon nom de famille...Cullen sa doit te dire quelque chose ! La plus longue ligné de sang pur de tout les temps. Ah moins que tu sois une sale sang de bourbe sa devrait te sonner. »**

Il m'énervait...mais à un point. De tout façon on aller faire simple, j'allais rentrer dans son jeux.

«** Cullen ? Ah...oui, sa me dit quelque chose effectivement ! Alice m'en a parlé... un mec celons ses termes '' **_**carrément **_**trop canon !'' C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas fais le rapprochement... C'est toi ! »**

Je me frappais le front de manière faussement étourdi.  
Mes paroles eurent l'effets escomptait. Il écarquilla les yeux et me toisa d'un œil mauvais. Puis un sourire se dressa sur le coin de ses lèvres.

**« C'est que tu es l'une des personnes les plus descente que j'ai croisé de toute ma vie ! »**

Il ricana. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon habillement, puis rougis fortement.  
Je jetais un coup d'œil ensuite à ma montre et gémis.

Huit heure trente !  
Je réfléchis à la manière la plus intelligente de lui demandé de l'aide, et me lança.

**« Tu ne pourrais pas, s'il te plaît, m'indiquer le chemin pour me rendre au cachot ? »**

**« Ah...Tu es en retard, pour le cours de rogue en plus... pas de chance. Si tu n'y es pas dans, il regarda sa montre, dans cinq minutes, tu risque d'être collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »**

Serait-il compatissant ? Non ce serait _trop _beau !

**« Donc,** continua t-il, **soit je t'aide, on y est en deux minutes, tu es collé pour seulement une semaine et on repart bons amis ou... Je te plante la tu te fais détester par rogue, un sourire naissais au coin de ses lèvres, et collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Ce qui te ferrais payer ton insolence ! »**

Je le savais, j'aurais du être beaucoup plus sympa avec lui...

**« C'est bon je ne suis pas un monstre. C'est bien parce que tu es nouvelle. »**

Yes! Yes, Yes, Yes! Nous marchâmes côtes à côtes pendant bah...oui deux minutes avant d'arriver à destination. Je comptais me tournais vers lui afin de le remercier...mais mes remerciement se fondirent dans ma gorge quand je vis son sourire sadique. Il toqua avant moi. Et pénétra dans la salle.

**« Bonjours professeurs, j'ai attrapé une de vos élève il me semble, en train de tenté de sécher vos cours ! »**

Oh le... Tout sa avec le ton outré bien sur ! Je n'aurais vraiment pas du lui faire confiance ! Je tournais la tête vers le reste de la classe. Mike et Alice me fixait incrédule.

**« Merci,** siffla le professeur Rogue d'un ton menaçant, **Je n'oublierais pas le geste. Veuillez disposez... »**

**« De rien professeur**, termina Edward. »

Avant d'atteindre la porte d'entré il se retourna et lança.

**« A ce propos, je trouve vos chaussures magnifique. »**

Puis s'en alla. _Le bouffon !_ Je le détestais, c'était officiel. Le professeur Rogue se tourna vers moi ; S'a allé être ma fête….

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Merci aux quelques review =) Je pense en effet publier tout les jour jusqu'à ce que je parte en vacances... **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 3**

Point de vue Bella

**_****Mlle Swan, notre nouvelle...Célébrité?** Commença le professeur Rogue d'un ton méprisant.

Célébrité ? Ok... pourquoi avais-je l'impression ma punition allait passer par l'humiliation ? Instinct vampirique !

**_ Swan, quelle est la couleur du Véritasérum ?**

_Qu'est ce que j'en savais moi ?_

**_ Je...je ne sais pas.** Bégayais-je.

Il prit un air faussement étonné et continua...

**_ Réessayons, qu'est ce que le Bézoard ?**

_Bézo… quoi ? Etait-il sérieux ?_

**_ Je ne sais pas** répétais-je, ma voix devenant néanmoins plus ferme.

**_ Dommage** dit-il ; **que se passe t-il si nous mélangeons des racines d'hydrolics, des épines de scroutes à pétards et des larmes de dragon ?**

Les seuls mots qui eurent un sens rationnel pour moi furent racines, épines, larmes ainsi que les déterminants ! J'avais pourtant observé que la main se Mike était restait en l'air depuis le début du questionnaire.

**_ Je n'en sais strictement rien, mais peut-être auriez-vous plus de chance avec Mike Newton ?** Proposais-je

**_ Baissez la main !** Dit-il à Mike agacer par ma réplique. **Sachez, Swan, que le Véritasérum est une boisson translucide et inodore, afin de la rendre impossible de détection au prés de la personne destiné à la boire et qui fait dire toute la vérité, comme son nom l'indique, à la personne ayant ingurgité le liquide. Le Bézoard est une petite pierre situé dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, et qui est le remède d'à peu près tout les poisons. **

**Et enfin, quand on mélange des racines d'hydrolics, des épines de scroutes à pétards, et des larmes de dragon on obtient un somnifère tellement puissant que la personne qui le boira seras susceptible de ne plus jamais se réveiller, d'où son surnom, la goute du mort vivant.**

_C'est ça je vais m'en souvenir surtout..._

**_ Je pense donc que vos connaissances en matière de potion ne vous permettent pas de sécher mon cour ! Je vous pris à partir de ce jour d'assistez à mes cours. Et sachez que je ne vous ferais aucuns cadeaux sous prétexte que vous soyez nouvelle ou autre...Vous aurez une semaine de retenu, et votre insolence coutera 30 points à Serdeigle. Allez-vous installer prés de Black, rangé du centre au fond !**

Je trébuchais jusqu'à ma place croisant les regards emplis de pitié de Alice, compatissant de Mike, et ceux haineux des autres Serdeigle. (Bah...oui elle leurs a fait perdre des point.)  
Je fis tombé mon sac prés du bureau, et m'affalas avec toute la grâce d'un phacochère sur ma chaise. J'entendis un rire étouffé provenant de ma droite, je me tournais vers mon voisin.

**_ Un problème ?** Lui demandais-je piqué au vif.

**_ Aucun,** réplica-t-il en masquant un autre sourire.

Je soupirais...il fallait _vraiment_ que je me calme, il ne me restait plus que 20 minutes de cours.

**_ Au faite, je me nome Jacob. Jacob Black.**

**_ T-ais-je demandé ton nom ?** Lui demandais-je

Il fut agacé par ma réplique et ne pipa mot pendant 5 bonnes minutes, puis revint à la charge.

**_ Ce n'était pas très intelligent de sécher le cours de Rogue.**

_Le faisait-il exprès ?_

**_ Je n'ais pas sécher ou autres... de toute façon si je t'expliquais tu ne me croirais pas.**

******_ Bien sur que si ! Par contre ce n'est pas ce qu'a dis**_**Cullen**_**.**

****Prononcer par lui, son nom ressemblé plus à une injure, qu'à autre chose.

**_ Ce crétin...**Commençais-je

**_ Cet abruti...** Continuât-il

**_ Cet imbécile...**

******_ Ce bouffon...**

Nous nous contemplâmes un moment tout sourire, puis je lui demandais :

**_ Il t'a fait quoi à toi ?**

******_ Tombé de mon balai pendant un match de quiditch, et toi ? Je suppose qu'il t'a balancé...**

******_ Il ne m'a pas**_**balancé**_**, il a**_**mentit**_**, nuance. Je m'étais perdu dans les couloirs, je lui ais demandé de m'aider, il a accepté de m'accompagné et... tu as vu le reste.**

****Il rigola puis me demanda :

**_ Tu n'as jamais eu cure de sa réputation ?**

**_ Bien sur que si, d'abord la version masculine de Mike, mais j'ai été embobiné par celle plus féminine de Alice, tu sais la version du « beau gosse »**

****Les guillemets étaient audibles. Jacob me fixait incrédule.

**_ Tu ne le trouve pas...beau ?** Me demandât-il

**_ Pff...** Mentis-je, **je devrais ?**

**_ Bah... les filles sont pas mal à fond sur lui en ce moment. Elles essayent de lui faire boire des philtres d'amour, ce genre de truc débile...**

**_ Ah... je vois. J'espère qu'n jour l'une d'elle lui fera ingurgité un poison mortel par erreur.**

Il rigola derechef.

**_ On est d'accord sur ce point.**

La cloche sonna la fin du cours.

**_ Attends moi,** le suppliais-je, **il faut que j'aille récupérer ma retenu.**

******_ Désolé, mais je suis à Poufsouffle. J'ai Hagrid là, soins aux créatures magiques. On** **étudie les scroutes à pétards, **dit-il avec une grimace, **il faut que je me dépêche si je veux avoirs l'un des plus petits et des moins dangereux !**

**_ Trouillard !** Rigolais-je.

**_ Bien sur**, avoua t-il sans honte, **tu ne connais pas ces créatures ! Crois plus il y a de la distance entre elles et moi, et mieux je me porterais ! Bon, je te laisse... On se voit plus tard ?**

******_ Ok, à plus !**

******_ A plus !**

****Je me dirigeais-vers le bureau de Rogue afin d'y recevoir ma sentence ; puis repartit avec Mike et Alice à mon prochain cours.

La matinée passa lentement...très, très lentement. Je fus bien heureuse une fois que la cloche eu sonné annonçant le déjeuner. J'allais enfin pouvoir me rendre plus présentable !  
Je montais au dortoir, puis regarda ma montre : J'avais une demi-heure si je comptais redescendre manger.

Je pris une douche rapide, me fis un champoing, et me parfuma avec mon parfum préféré: Ed Hardy. Je saisis un jean slim bleu ciel, et un polo rouge sang, contrastant parfaitement avec mon teint. J'enfilais ensuite mes converses rouges, et saisis mon sac de cours . Une fois que j'y eu placé mes affaires de l'après midi, je fonçais dans la salle de bain, sachant qu'il ne me restait que dix minute.

Je me sécher, lisser, puis monter les cheveux en queue de cheval, laissant tomber quelques mèches sur mon visage. Je me mis ensuite du mascara bleu foncé, du crayon noir et une touche de glosse à la framboise. Je contemplais mon visage dans la glace, puis pensant que sa devrait aller je descendis manger.

Ce fut une fois que j'eus passer la porte de la Grande Salle que je remarquais quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu :  
Tous les regards étaient rivés sur moi…

Point de vue d'Edward

J'assistais silencieux à l'échange entre Emmet et Drago, profondément ancré dans mes pensées. Ceux-ci divisaient en 3 parts égales les filles de 6èmme et 7èmme années pour le grand jeu annuel. Les règles ? Très simple. Drago, Emmet et moi-même sélectionnons les 78 plus belles filles entre 16 et 17 ans de l'établissement. Nous divisons ensuite par 3, et obtenons une liste chacun. Le premier de nous trois qui feras craqué (dsl je n'ai pas trouvé meilleur expressions.) toutes les filles de sa liste, sera sacré tombeur de Poudlard. Je l'ai été deux ans de suite.

Puéril ? Mesquin ? Sournois ? Manipulateur ? Eh bien, c'était à peu prés mon caractère ! Je n'étais pas le genre de personne à me créé un masque pour caché mes sentiments. Je n'en avais pas. Jalousie, Amour, Culpabilité... tout ça pour moi, c'était du chinois.

J'avais toujours était aimé par mes parents, presque adoré par mon petit frère. En effet, j'étais beau, intelligent, sportif. Je n'avais jamais manqué d'amis. De quoi nourrir mon égo.  
Mais pour l'heure, mes pensées étaient toute dirigées vers elle. Elle qui m'avait tenu tête. Ce n'était arrivé que deux fois dans ma vie. J'étais...déstabilisé. Elle avait attaqué le point le plus sensible. Ma beauté. Avait-elle mentit ? Surement.

Elle instaurait le doute en moi, il fallait que je me reprenne. Elle n'était pas jolie elle-même. Je l'avais trouvé couverte de boue, trempé de la tête au pied, des algues dans les cheveux et j'en passe. Elle n'était pas supérieure à moi. Moi, Edward Cullen, le beau Edward Cullen, le sang pur.

**_ Alors ?** Me questionna Emmet.

Merde de quoi parlaient-ils déjà ?

**_ Euh... en effet.**

**_ En effet quoi ? T'es d'accord pour que Drago et moi on ait 26 filles chacun et toi 25 ?**

**_ Quoi ? Non ! Je suis sur qu'on est en nombre pair. On en a tous les ans 78.**

**_ Ouai, mais l'année dernière, Parvati est partit ! Donc y-a un trou !** (Drago)

Je jetais un coup d'œil à leurs liste, toute les BG (Belles gosses/ Beautiful girls) y étaient cité: Scarlett, Angelina, Nicole, Jessica, Miley, Vanessa, Kristen, Alice, Ciara, Romilda, Nathalie, Romy...etc.

Ils n'avaient oublié personne. Je savais pertinemment qu'à partir de l'instant ou elles étaient tombées sous mon charme, elles souffraient. Je pense que c'était le plus...drôle. De les voir pleuré toute les larmes de leurs Corps, me citant une à une les choses que je leurs auraient fais. Si on restait dans le comique, il y avait les tentatives de suicide, celle qui tentaient de me frappé, mes rires diaboliques... Ah, que du bonheur !

**_ Non, je trouve personne c'est bizarre !** Dis-je

**_ Aha ! Bon si tu trouve qui on a oubliés tu la...**

Je me servis un morceau de poulet rôtit puis levé les yeux vers lui pour connaître la raison pour laquelle il s'était arrêté. Lui et Drago avaient les yeux légèrement exorbités, fixés, droit devant eux. Tous les mâles la table des Serpentar avait le même visage .

Emplis de curiosité, je tourné les yeux vers le centre d'attention. Et je _la_ vit...métamorphosée.  
Même le mot magnifique ne pouvait la qualifié. Je ne la reluqué pas des façons les plus polie, je l'avoue, mais il n'y avait rien à loupé du portrait.

Son jean clair laissait devinait des jambes parfaites et fines et son polo rouge sang moulait sa poitrine généreuse. Son visage encadré de mèches brunes lisses et soyeuses. Le reste soigneusement relevé en queue de cheval haute. Ses yeux, un mélange entre le chocolat et le doré. Des yeux pour lesquelles on aurait combattue une armée de Mangemorts*.

Une sensation de chaleur se prononça au niveau de mon ventre. Un liquide gluant s'écoulât au niveau de ma chemise (Ralph Loraine) et me fit comprendre que je bavais...réellement.

Elle avança gracieusement jusqu'à un certain point, et marqua un stop lorsqu'elle remarqua que toute l'attention était porté sur elle. Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, des façons les plus jolies, et chercha des yeux quelqu'un ou une place ou s'asseoir.

Je dus faire preuve de toute ma volonté pour empêchais mes bras de lui faire des signes.

_Pathétique._

Son regard s'illumina soudainement à la vue d'une fille de la table des Serdeigle, agitant énergiquement ses bras en sa direction.  
Elle passa plus vite que la normal le permettait devant la table des Serpentar, me lançant bien entendu, un regard noir au passage.

Même en colère elle restait extrêmement mignonne. Ses sourcil fin rencontré ses cils épais, et sur son front... presque aucune rides. Toute la rage, elle la déversait par ses yeux... ses pierres précieuses.

Ce ne fut que cinq minutes après qu'elle eu rejoint sa place que les discussions reprirent petit à petit. Après un long combat intérieur, je réussi enfin à détacher mes yeux de son visage.

**_ Je crois qu'on a trouvé... **commença Emmet, se remettant petit à petit du choc.

**_ ...La 26ème.** Termina Drago.

Point de vue de Bella

**_ T'es trop modeste ! J'te jure il te quittait pas des yeux !** Dit Jacob presque en criant.

**_ Tais toi !** Dis-je en jetant des regards affolés aux alentours.

Un professeur passa prés de nous et s'arrêta pour connaître le fruit de notre agitation.  
Je lui envoyai un sourire Colgate que seul moi savais faire, affin de lui demandé de passer son chemin. Il arrêta de respiré une seconde, puis s'en alla en haletant.

**_ T'es folle ou quoi ? Tu veux qu'il ait une crise cardiaque ?** S'exclama Jacob toujours au même volume.

**_ Tu dis n'importe quoi ! **

**_ Ok supposons. Mais avoues au moins le faite que Cullen ne te lâchais pas des yeux. **

Je me bouchais les oreilles des façons les plus puéril, et accélérait le pas.

**_ Attends ! Ok, le prochain cours on le partage avec lui et je te dirais si il te regarde ou pas...**

****Je commençais à fredonner une sourie verte, seul chanson me venant à la tête en se moment.  
Mon ouï me permit tout de même de l'entendre continuer.

**_ Pas seulement...**

**_ Arrêtes maintenant j'en ai marre ! Je te paris ce que tu veux qu'il va passer devant moi sans faire attention ou en me regardant méprisamment !**

**_ Ok ! Tu fais mes devoirs de potion pendant une semaine si tu perds !**

**_ Ok et si toi tu perds, tu... plonge dans le lac du parc...**

**_ Pff fastoche !**

**_ ... Sans maillot de bain...**

Il dégluti bruyamment

**_ ...Lorsque le parc est remplie !**

**_ Je...je tiens le pari,** bégaya t-il

**_ T'as franchement des tendances exhibitionnistes !**

**_ Je suis sur de moi c'est pas pareille !**

Nous nous défiâmes du regard durant une trentaine de secondes, puis il baissa les yeux... j'étais souvent réputé pour déversé toute ma colère par les miens. J'eus un sourire victorieux, qu'il eu tôt fait de remarquer.

**_ Allons-y on va être en retard !** Déclara-il en regardant sa montre.

Nous fumes parmi les premiers à pénétré dans la salle de défense contre les force du mal.  
Nous nous assîmes dans le fond, et installâmes nos affaires.

Peut après une horde de filles pénétrèrent à leurs tours, toute essoufflée, dans la salle.  
Il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour connaître la raison de leurs courses effrénées. Le lion rentrait dans l'arène.

Silence radio, J'entendais le pou irrégulier de certaines. Il apparut enfin dans l'encadrement de la porte, flanqué de ses deux acolytes.  
Ils avançaient tous trois d'une démarche féline et coordonnée. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me contentais des défilé de mode. Edward semblait avoir changé de chemise depuis le déjeuner.

Il abordé maintenant une chemise blanche (l'ancienne était verte) et une cravate rayé verte et argent, légèrement détaché. La chemise moulait son torse parfaitement travaillé. Il avait juste ce qu'il fallait de muscle pour paraître attirant sans ressembler à un ours. Au contraire d'Emmet. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux de son visage, ce qui était problématique.  
Après un effort surprenant je fermis les yeux une dizaine de secondes, me tournant lentement vers Jacob je les rouvris. Il avait un petit sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

**_ Tu as vraiment l'air de vouloir que quelqu'un lui « fasse ingurgité un poison par erreur ».**

**_ Tout à fais ! **M'emportais-je, honteuse d'avoir été si _transparente._

**_ Et tu le trouve parfaitement laid,** continuât-il à ironiser.

Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier, qui n'eu pour seul effet de le faire éclater de rire.

**_ N'empêche que, pour le coup, il ne m'a pas accordé une seconde de son attention ! Il parait que l'eau du lac est glaciale en cette période.**

**_ Nous ne sommes qu'au début du cours**, déclara-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

**_ Et alors, qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il va me regarder ?**

**_ Premièrement un mec normalement constitué devrait dériver sur toi et deuxièmement, si tu fais plus attention, tu devrais remarquer que toute l'attention masculine de la salle t'es déjà accordée. **

Je relevais la tête légèrement pour vérifier ses dits, puis après avoir été fusillais de 23 regards, je les rebaissais rapidement en m'empourprant.

**_ J'adore avoir raison**, chantonna Jacob.

**_ Et moi je déteste !**

Il s'apprêta à répliquer, mais fut coupé dans son élan par l'entrée du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

**_ Bonjour, je me nome Rosalie hall, Et je serais votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.**

Nous ne l'avions pas entendu pénétrer dans la salle tous trop occupé. Sursautant à l'unisson, nous nous tournâmes tous vers elle afin de la reluquer.  
Woaw ! L'attention masculine ne risquais plus de m'être accordé une seconde.

Un mannequin aurait vendu son âme pour avoir un corps comme le siens.  
Très cliché, blonde, les yeux bleus, le teint bronzé.

En promenant, mon regard sur la salle à présent silencieuse, je pus remarquer que seul les garçons semblaient fasciner par cette individu. Toute les filles abordé un regard méprisant ou dégouté soigneusement étudié. Se cachant derrière se masque elle pouvait alors envier ses jambes magnifiques, sa chevelure soyeuse et son teint de rêve. _Pathétique_.

**_ Comme vous le savais tous, cette année aura lieu l'A.S.P.I.C.**

**Je n'accepterais donc aucun relâchement de votre part et une continuelle bonne conduite. J'espère que cette année se verra symboliser part le travail et le sérieux des élèves.**

****Elle continua un moment à bavasser sur la conduite que nous devront adopter durant son cour.

**_ Nous procéderont de la sorte, un cours sur deux nous feront de la pratique.**

**Je désignerais au prochain cours des triples qui devront se combattre mutuellement. Un Poufsouffle, un Serdeigle et un Serpentar.**

Toute les filles présentes se redressèrent sur leurs chaise soudains très attentive, espérait-elle se retrouvé avec le _beau_ Edward Cullen?

**_ Durant ce premier cours nous utiliserons vos manuels... Sur ce je vous pris de les sortir.  
Je baissais pour sortir le mien mon sac quand je sentis un regard me bruler la nuque.**

Je levais les yeux et croisai deux émeraudes. Sans savoir pourquoi, nos yeux ne pouvaient se détacher les uns des autres. C'était une sorte d'attraction plus forte que le centre de gravité. Durant 5 minutes nous ne boguâmes, jusqu'à ce que cet abruti de Jacob remarque notre échange visuel .

**_ Ha ! Qui est-ci qui va faire mes devoirs durant une semaine ?**

Je grognai silencieusement, Tendis qu'Edward détachai ses yeux des mien pour les fixés sur le professeur.

Je n'écoutais plus Jacob qui sifflotait joyeusement, Encor trop bouleversé. 2 fois en 2 jours !  
Je ne voulais pas être pris au piège, Jacob m'avais parlé de leurs listes débiles...liste dont je devais faire partit…

***Mangemorts**: Les Mangemorts souhaitent purifier la communauté magique en éliminant les familles sorcières d'ascendance moldu et cherchent à obtenir le pouvoir de diriger et contrôler toute la communauté magique en restaurant la domination des sang-pur. Plus largement, les Mangemorts souhaitent étendre au monde moldu l'application de leurs lois. Ils sèment la terreur au sein du monde magique en n'hésitant pas à faire usage de la torture dans le cadre des persécutions exercées sur leurs opposants. Toutefois, la mise en œuvre de ces projets ne semble pas réalisable dans la mesure où les sorciers de sang-pur ne représentent qu'une petite minorité.

**Re-bonjour **

**Encore Merci pour les Review… Je voudrais répondre à quelque question:**

**1) Je pense que ceux qui veulent savoir si Bella aura des pouvoirs après devront attendre encore un peu…**

**2)Je ne l'ai su que ce matin mais je part demain vers 12h =S Je pense pouvoir republier vers le 30 aout.**

**3) Quelqu'un né de parent moldu peut avoir des gènes sorciers. Il lui suffit qu'un oncle soit sorcier pour que même si les parents sont Moldus, l'enfant puisse être sorcier.**

**Inversement, il y a les cracmolle. Ils naissent de parents sorcier mais quelqu'un étant moldu lui donne des gènes Moldus il né donc sans pouvoir magique.  
**

**Voilà**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 4

Point de vue de Edward

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, j'avais envie de ... de parler ?

Oui, parler avec quelqu'un.

Drago... c'était la personne qui me comprenait le plus.

J'appréciais Emmet, mais il prenait tout les sujets à la légère ( excepter peut-être les duels de sorciers, la nourriture et notre jeu annuel).

De plus il semblait être trop occupé à « suivre » le cours de Hall. J'avais déjà parlé de ce qui c'était passé à la cantine à Drago. Je décidais alors de lui envoyais un mot en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas réceptionner par une autre personne :

«Hey,  
Tu la trouves comment la nouvelle prof ? Emmet est complètement obnubilé, faut voir sa tête. Ya que des canons chez les nouveaux tu ne trouve pas ? En faite je t'écris pour te parler de... tu sais... ce qui c'est passer à la cantine. Eh bien ça c'est reproduit ! J'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus, aide moi ! »

Il se retourna et je lui envoyai le papier qui atterrit juste devant lui sur sa table. Je tentais de m'accrocher aux paroles de Hall en attendant la réponse. Mais ceux-ci n'eurent que des effets soporifiques à mon égard.

_... Les défenses contres les forces du mal est une matière à étudié avec soin, il me semble que votre éducation à cette égard ne fut point des meilleurs...  
En sommes, elle ne nous apprenait rien de nouveaux. Le mot atterrit sur ma table quelques seconds seulement après.

« Effectivement Emmet et totalement obnubilé par elle. Chez les nouveau y'a pas que des cannons...les premiers années ? Non j'arrête avec mes blagues à deux balles. Si tu parle d'Isabella et de Rosalie, je suis d'accord avec toi. Tu crois qu'on peut ajouter les profs à notre liste ? Ah oui, pour le truc qu'il se passe chez toi... Coup de foudre ?  
Elle a peut-être des super belles jambes, mais elle est inutile cette prof, elle nous apprend rien de nouveau ! Réponds stp, ça m'aidera à passer le cours. »

Coup de foudre ? Avais t-il comprit que j'étais sérieux. Visiblement non ! Il ne m'aidait pas beaucoup la avec ses blagues débiles. Je lui renvoyais un mot tout de même.

« Coup de foudre ? Soit sérieux ! Si je voulais une réponse débile j'aurais demandé à Emmet ! Et oui cette prof est débile, mais que veux tu, Elle est blonde…»

(NDLA : je n'ai rien contre les blonds c'est juste une petite dédicace à ma loulou )

J'envoyais le mot puis me mis à griffonner sur la table avec ma plume.

« Quoi elle est blonde ? Moi aussi je suis blond ! Et j'étais sérieux pour le coup de foudre !  
Essaye de lui parler pour savoir ce qu'elle a ressentis. »

Comme si je n'y avais pas pensé...

« T'en a pas marre de sortir des connerie ? Supposons que je veuille lui parler je lui dirais quoi ? Coucou Isabella, Je suis Edward, je sais que je t'ais fais récolté une semaine de colle au moins mais on pourrait recommençais depuis le début, a au faite je ressens un truc super bizarre quand je croise tes yeux... Drago, c'est le blond là bas, met ça sur le compte du coup de foudre... ah, les blonds ! Tu ressens rien toi ? »

Je lui envoyais. Et reçus la réponse trois secondes plus tard.

« Qu'est ce que t'as contre les blonds ? Bah... c'est bien t'as trouvé le début ! »

« Sois sérieux »

« Le grand Edward Cullen se défile ? »

Pour le coup j'éclatais de rire me récoltant le regard peu amène de la prof et de certain fayot.

« Je ne me défile jamais ! »

« Alors parle-lui ! »

Je soupirais résigné.

« Ok, tout à l'heure, dans la grande salle les elfes on prévus un self service, (NCHP* : Les elfes sont les cuisiniers du château) J'irais lui parlé. »

Il eu sourire victorieux

« Je croyais que les blonds n'avait jamais raison ? On en parle à Emmet ? »

« Non, surtout pas ! De toute façon ça vas bientôt sonner. »

Comme pour répondre à mes paroles la sonnerie retentit juste après.  
Je me levais et rangeais mes affaires pour enfin rejoindre Dray.  
Elle passa devant moi Rapidement sans m'accordé un seul regard.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa lentement, j'avais hâte de lui parlé.  
En arrivant dans la grande salle je pus voir qu'elle était debout devant le self service...toujours aussi belle.

Je fis un clin d'œil discret à Dray, pou évité qu'Emmet le remarque. De toute façon depuis le cours de défense contre les forces du mal il avait l'air d'être sur un petit nuage. J'appréhendais plus que tout notre rencontre malgré le faite que j'eu répétais mon texte une dizaine de fois à l'avance.

Trop concentré sur ce qu'elle choisissait, elle ne m'entendit pas arriver. Voyant qu'elle tripotait une assiette de salade en forme de statut Grec je ne trouvais rien d'autre pour entamais la conversation.

**_ De l'art comestible**. Rigolais-je

Sursautant violement elle donna un coup accidentel sur la pomme rouge à sa droite qui allait s'écraser au sol.

_**_ Accio **_! (NDLA: sortilège d'attraction)

La pomme fis le chemin inverse, longeant ma jambe pour enfin se niché dans la paume de mes de mains réunis

**_ Bella...** Commençais-je en lui tendant la pomme. 

Point de vue de Bella

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, j'avais envie de... de parler ?

Oui, parler avec quelqu'un.

Certainement pas Jake, ou encore Mike... Ces deux la détestaient royalement Edward. Comment réagiraient-ils ?

Non, je voulais parlais à une fille, nouveau pour moi. Je n'avais jamais réellement nécessité de présence féminine, vivant avec mon père.

Alice... Il fallait que je lui parle à elle. Elle était beaucoup trop loin. Je ne voulais pas que mon mot soit réceptionné. Je décidais d'attendre la fin du cours. Ma vue vampirique me permettais d'assisté à l'échange de papier entre Edward et Drago. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? La curiosité me démangé. Après qu'Edward eu lancé le dernier mot à Drago, la sonnerie retentit.

Je rangeais mes affaires le plus rapidement possibles, et rejoignant Alice, je passais devant lui sans lui accordé un seul regard de peur de voir notre échange visuel se reproduire.

**_ Il faut que je te parle, **lui dis-je

Elle me sourit puis demanda :

**_ Ca à quelque chose à voire avec Edward ?**

Comment le savait-elle ?

**_ Comment...Comment tu...** Commençais-je

**_ Je sais toujours tout,** me coupât-elle, **On a botanique la, si tu veux on en parle dans la serre.**

****Je compris alors que Mike et Jasper nous avez rejoins.

Ce dernier parla un moment de l'excellent choix au niveau de la nouvelle prof de défense contre les forces du mal de Dumbledor, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice lui fasse comprendre par commentaires très appuyé que l'on en avait rien à faire.

Arrivais dans la serre nous écoutâmes les consigne de Mrs Chourave.

**_ Bonjour, je suis Mrs Chourave, et je serais votre professeur de botanique pour cette année.**

Cette coutume chez les professeurs de Poudlards commençait à m'échauffer !

_** Mettez vous par groupe de deux...**

Alice se tourna vers moi incertaine, et j'hochais la tête.

**_ Pour ce cours nous étudierons les Snargalouf. Que chaque groupe prenne place autour d'une souche.**

Je pris mes gans de protections, prenant une profonde inspiration nous fondîmes sur la souche noueuse posée entre nous.

Celle-ci s'anima soudain. De longues tiges épineuses semblables à des ronces, surgirent en claquant comme des fouets. Je parvins à attraper deux tiges que j'attacher ensemble. Une cavité s'ouvrit au milieu des tentacules. Alice plongea courageusement le bras dans le trou qui se renferma comme un trou autour de son coude. J'écartais les tiges tirant dessus avec vigueur pour forcer le trou à se rouvrir. Alice put ainsi libérer son bras d'un coup sec, les doigts crispés autour d'une gousse identique à celle de Mrs Chourave.  
Aussitôt, les tentacules hérissés d'épines se rétractèrent et disparurent à l'intérieure de la souche qui reprit l'aspect d'un innocent morceau de bois.

_** Je crois que quand j'aurai ma propre maison, on ne verra pas ce genre de plante dans mon jardin,** déclarais-je en épongeant la sueur de mon visage.

**_ Passe moi le bol,** dit Alice en tenant à bout de bras la gousse palpitante.

Je lui passais le bol dans lequel elle la laissa tomber d'un air dégouté.

**_ Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?** Demanda t-elle.

**_ Tu te souviens la première fois quand tu m'as dit qu'Edward me « mâter ».**

Elle réfléchis quelques secondes puis déclara.

**_ Euh oui, je crois c'étais le premier jour n'est ce pas ?**

**_**** En faite ? Ne te moque pas ok ? Je…il y'a cette sorte de connexion visuel entre nous…et…**

**_ Connexion …visuel ?** répétât elle moqueuse, puis face a mon visage réprobateur, reprit un air sérieux et dit ,**Vas en au faite…**

**_** **Je sais pas comment réagir… Bien il est très **_**peu**_** probable que sexy-Cullen-je-me-prend-pour-le-rois-du-monde éprouve la même chose donc… **

_ **Et tu le trouves laid ? Tu ne ressens absolument rien pour lui ?** Demandât-elle ombrageuse.

_ **Je n'en sais rien... Tu crois qu'il faudrait que je lui parle ?**

_ **Ouai, c'est une assez bonne idée... dans l'hypothèse qu'il ne t'envoie pas balader, **Commença-elle sarcastique avant d'exploser,** Réveille-toi ! Après ce qu'il t-as fais tu crois vraiment qu'il a les mêmes pensées que toi ? Il doit être entrain de se vanter d'avoir pu intégrer la belle Isabella Swan dans sa liste ! Ignore le et si il te parle soit froide, et blessante.**

J'hochais la tête plus de peur de la voir mordre qu'autre chose. A la fin du cours j'étais plus que déprimer de ne pas avoir trouvé chez Alice une raison d'approcher Edwards. Remuant des pensées moroses je me dirigeais vers la grande salle.  
Posant mes affaires de cours je me dirigeais vers le self service.  
Je ne devais pas lui parler...Alice avait était clair la dessus. Je tripotais inconsciemment une salade en forme de statut quand j'entendis _sa _voix susurrait :

**_ ****De l'art comestible …**

Sursautant violement, je donnais un coup accidentel dans la pomme rouge se situant à ma droite. Alors que j'esquissais un de ces mouvements fluides que seul moi savais faire, il me devança.

_**_ Accio !**_  
Je suivis des yeux le trajet en sens inverse de la pomme, longeant sa jambe pour enfin se niché dans la paume de ses main réunis.

_** Bella...** commença t-il en me tenant la pomme. 

Point de vu d'Edward

J'étais là, devant elle... Perdant d'un coup mon assurance. Je me surpris moi-même à la contemplais sans mot dire. Elle m'arracha la pomme d'un geste vif, et me lança d'un ton sec :

**_ Cullen, que me vaut le... déplaisir de te voir ?**

Elle m'avait appelé Cullen... Pas Edward. Elle devait sans doute me prendre pour une connaissance sans plus. Cela m'affligeais au plus au point. Tentant de préserver un visage impassible je lui répondis sur un ton aussi froid que le siens.

**_ Il parait qu'à peine arrivé tu commence à collectionner les colles et les points en moins... C'est ta manière de te faire remarquer ?**

Effectivement ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de se faire pardonner. Connaissez-vous l'expression si le regard pouvait tuer ? Eh bien, vous en auriez un bon exemple !

**_ Tu n'es pas venu pour m'apprendre à vivre en société à ce que je sache ? Si tu es venu c'est pour une raison, car comme moi tu sais que plus on est loin l'un de l'autre et mieux c'est. Alors parle et tire toi.**

J'éclatais de rire pas le moindre du monde impressionner. Ce qu'elle venait de me dire m'avait plus blessait qu'elle ne pouvait le penser. Elle ne voulait donc pas... quoi? Qu'on soit vu ensemble ?

**_ Suis-je censé avoir peur ?** Demandais-je

**_ Es-tu normalement constitué ?** Répondit-elle

Soupirant las, je décidais de commençais à me faire pardonner... Voila c'est ça ! J'allais aller voir Rogue mais je n'étais pas certain qu'il accepte de lui enlevais sa retenu.

**_ Effectivement, je suis la pour une raison précise... j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncé...**

**_ Laisse moi deviner ...,** fit-elle mine de réfléchir, **Tu t'es enfin regardé dans une glace et tu t'es aperçu que tu ressemblais plus à une fouine albinos espagnol qu'a une statut grecque ? Dans ce cas qu'elle est la mauvaise nouvelle ?**

Si je résume elle me trouvait moche et prétentieux. Je commençais à m'échauffé pour qui se prenait-elle ?

**_ Aha ! Aha ! Arrête je suis mort de rire !**

**_ Si seulement ça pouvait te tuer... **

**_Bon c'est fini oui ? Je peux en placer une ? Je sais que t'es super énervé contre moi, mais si tu fermer enfin ta grande bouche, je pourrai enfin parler et être loin de toi !**

****Elle semblait figer sur place, la joute verbale qui avait précédé m'avais mise de mauvaise humeur, c'était assez humiliant de se faire remballer par une nouvelle. Les éclairs que lançaient à présent mes yeux n'avaient rien de réjouissant.

**_ Ok C'est bon t'as eu une heure de colle...**

**_ Une semaine**, sifflât-elle.

**_ Une semaine de colle avec Rogue... Tu vas pleurer ? La bonne nouvelle était que je contais aller voir Rogue pour lui faire croire que je ne t'avais pas compris, et qu'en vérité tu t'étais perdu. Comme ça il aurait peut-être accepté d'enlever ta semaine de colles et aurait rendu les points à ta maison.**

En 4 ans c'était vraiment la première fois que je m'énervais autant.

**_ Tu...tu voulais m'aidais ?** Demandât-elle septique

**_ Mais tu semble être une grande fille ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, n'est pas ?**

Son visage ne se dérida pas... comme si ce que je venais de dire ne l'atteignais pas. C'était assez… _frustrant_ !

**_ Tu comprends vite... Tu n'es pas si bête que ça,** crachat-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas ce faire aider ? J'avais bien raison... elle était beaucoup plus imbue d'elle-même qu'elle ne le pensait. A moins qu'elle ne voulait pas de MON aide...

**_ Tu... tu refuse mon aide ?** Bégayais-je

**_ Ton aide ? **_**Ton**_** aide ? Qui est qui m'a fourrait dans les problèmes ? Tu semble l'avoir oublié ! Moi pas ! Ton aide tu peux te la mettre où je pense.**

****Elle était tellement énervée. Je me rendis enfin compte que j'avais réellement gâché toute les chances que j'aurais pu avoir elle. Toute l'attention de la grande salle nous était accordée. Moi qui adorais être le centre d'attention j'étais servis. Pour une fois je ne l'étais pas pour ma beauté mais pour mettre fais rembarrait par Isabella.

Elle passa à cotés de moi en le bousculant pour quitté la salle, quand je la retins par le bras. Une fois qu'elle fut retournée, dans l'intension de m'excuser de l'implorer s'il le fallait... je fus prise d'une soudaine envie de l'embrasser.

**_ Une dernière chose,** continuais-je perturbé par cette envie soudaine, **reste loin de moi.**

****Elle dégagea son bras d'un geste fluide que seul elle savait faire. Je me promis de faire des recherche la dessus. Conscient d'avoir prononcé le contraire de ce que j'avais en tête, je me surpris à espérer secrètement qu'elle refuse. La réponse fusa.

**_ Bien !**

****Elle s'en allait ensuite. Je la regardais un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière les portes de la grande Salle.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre =) J'espère qu'il ne c'est pas montrer trop decevant


End file.
